The present invention relates to an electronic cash register.
Cash lending service has become available at supermarkets, etc. However, this service is offered only manually or with use of a cash dispenser at a specific location and therefore involves the problem that additional personnel cost and equipment cost accrue to the store in order to provide this service. The service further has the drawback that it is necessary for the customer to go to the specific location.